


montana nights

by horrifiant



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Riding, Smut, au- non deputy/campaign related, handjobs, motorbikes! leather!, non gendered sex, plenty of petnames, plenty of thirst, porn with plot ??, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrifiant/pseuds/horrifiant
Summary: flitting around a dull-lit bar, you're about to give up on your conquest for fun:until a tall stranger strolls into the establishment.{non-gendered reader x jacob seed smut!}
Relationships: Jacob Seed & Reader, Jacob Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	montana nights

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!  
> i have little to no experience writing genderless smut SO i'd like to please clarify i have used the word 'sex' in this fic as a representative term for EITHER a clit or a head of a penis. just for the nerve endings. so use both! pick either! whichever is applicable to you. this is the only instance of gendered language in this fic. 
> 
> thanks for reading!

Dim lights, a _dizzyingly_ display of purple, danced in lazy circles along the walls and floor, you yourself standing far enough away in the corner- hip tucked against the dark woodgrain of the bar’s panelling, cradling half a glass of whiskey- to watch drunk locals stumble around the makeshift dance floor (the exact same hall, just with the tables and chairs removed) and at least _pretend_ to have fun.   
You worked at a bar yourself, though not one nearly as bustling as Fall’s End’s top hot-spot, the _Spread Eagle_ . They had it all- the space, _and funds!_ , to splurge on _luxury_ items, such as the coloured foil lamps that hung from the ceiling; whereas the most decadent fixture of _your_ workplace was the blacked out phonebox out back for drunk hookups and other late night mistakes.  
  
You still weren’t quite sure what driving force made you turn up at your own job’s competitor on a quiet Thursday on your lonesome.  
  
The glass between your fingers had even turned warm from how long you’d held onto it, out of sheer awkwardness alone. The issue wasn’t talking to others- you’d almost describe yourself as _outgoing_ and rather good at dealing with the general public- the issue was being over 5 miles away from your own home, nearing midnight, with absolutely nothing to show for it.   
An earlier, self induced, pep talk maybe- something about pushing yourself out of your comfort zone to avoid living the same routine day in day out-- an impulse decision to ‘improve your quality of life’ that was executed with little to no thought about what the evening would actually entail once you got there.   
The back of your head met with the wood, sighing. It’d been over two hours of trying to force yourself to enjoy this different scenery, to no avail. You’d even pounded three shots on arrival; _a nice, well rounded number_ , to incite any feeling other than pure regret. The buzz only served you to navigate your way through the building, marvelling at the various photos decorating the walls, before fizzing out and settling into the dark corner you were still housing.  
  
A bored hand made its way to your face, rubbing your eye in tired defeat and peering at the clock behind the actual bar, arm striking 12. Even the music had quietened marginally, emphasising the gentle suggestion to get the fuck out. While eyeballing a surface to lay your sad glass onto, the chime of the back door swinging open instinctively caught your attention. _Staff taking out the garbage_ , you thought-- the immediate image of a tall, wide shouldered man, clad in a well-worn looking leather jacket interrupting said thought in its tracks.   
_There’s hot people in Fall’s End?? Why did no one fucking tell me??_   
Your new stream of consciousness revolved solely around the stranger, the other patrons left in the establishment too drunk and/or miserable to even notice the sudden ill-fitting addition.   
The words ‘ _why are you this shallow_ ’ flashed through your mind like a gameshow title- your brain now desperately clinging to the only thing to _happen_ in the last few hours in a last minute attempt to produce _some_ serotonin.  
  
Unexposed in your little corner, you kept a steady eye on him, almost _swaggering_ to the bar, ordering a double of something similar in shade to your own poison. You paid expert attention to the back of his head, the hair sitting atop glistening auburn under the vague lights. Something about him seemed foreign; definitely not a native to Holland Valley at least. The worn leather- _real_ , you could tell- adorning his rather large frame wasn’t something you’d find locally.   
He picked up his drink, relocating past the dance floor and to a seat opposite to your hideyhole.   
_Uh oh_ .  
  
Besides the bartender, you were both now the only sober and otherwise unoccupied individuals in the already detrimentally small focus group of _Thursday Night Pubgowers_ . This clearly meant, from your extended knowledge of bar etiquette, an interaction was expected of the two of you. Even so much as a _head nod_ to indicate you were aware of each other’s presence. If you didn’t partake in this tradition, you would be exiled from polite society as you knew it.   
Or something like that.  
  
You glanced, nervous, in his direction- his seated self only being 10ish metres away from your fixed position. Seeing the whites of his eyes shine under the light, you noticed a second too late he was staring right at you- making you suck in a breath on instinct, suddenly averting your gaze and ignoring the screaming from your brain.  
  
He was quite comfortable; leant back with his legs wide, but crossed- resting his glass on the booted ankle that laid on his other knee.  
  
The threshold had been reached, and you knew you had to commit to a gesture of acknowledgement. You turned your head again, false confidence bubbling in your stomach, smiling and tilting the drink that was now burning holes through your fingertips in a mock ‘ _cheers’  
_   
_Very satisfied_ with yourself, you took a swig, wincing from the room temperature liquid. The handsome stranger followed suit, not breaking eye contact as he raised his glass to his lips. A tickle of something; _excitement_ , maybe, sprung up through your veins, your defeated plans to finally leave being indefinitely postponed.  
  
He knocked his glass back in one fell swig, leaning forward and rising to his feet, the movement making you panic again. You thought to move yourself, the corner hardly providing you with a diverse range of activity. The footsteps in your direction made you settle with staring directly into your whiskey and feigning interest, swirling gently.  
  
‘’ _Hey_ .’’  
  
The low grovel of his voice caught you off guard, expecting hot but _fuck- not that hot_ ?   
You smiled- meek but trying, tilting your head to the side in a playful fashion.   
  
‘’You hunt wallflowers often?’’  
  
The quiet chuckle reverberated from his chest, the quirk of his lips upturning disturbing his shapely beard.  
  
‘’ _Nah_ . Not a poacher, personally.’’  
  
 _Murder analogies_ . A perfect start.  
You’d be lying if you said his voice, smooth and edging on dangerous territory, didn’t make you swoon. Mentally, of course. A physical swoon wouldn’t aid your ‘ _hard to get_ ’ play.  
  
‘’You don’t look like you’re from here. Travelling through?’’  
  
The considerably larger man nodded, leaning his shoulder against the wall and looking down at you. His height probably should’ve been somewhat threatening, but your elevated heart rate was too busy raking in the way his eyebrows had a natural furrow to them, casting shadows onto his eyes- that still somehow shon their _bizarre_ vibrance against the dim lighting.   
  
‘’Staying with my kid brother. I’m from _up top_ ;’’ he gestured. ‘’Up around the mountains.’’  
  
You nodded with genuine interest, not letting the shine from the tags around his neck distract you. _An attractive, family orientated mountain man- this was new_ .  
  
‘’Can I get you another?’’  
  
Flashbacks to high school ‘peer pressure’ videos- _just say no!_ \- pinged in one ear and straight out the other. You _had_ previously decided to cut off and go home, _but…  
  
_ ‘’I’ll get it- you want a refill?’’  
  
Your offer came from instinct-- your job description, yet his hushed laugh that tingled down your spine made you blink in confusion at the man in front.   
  
‘’Do I really look that worse off? I’ll grab the drinks. Stay here and _look pretty_ .’’  
  
You flustered; he turned to walk before you could respond, saving him at least from the embarrassing display of red rising in your face. You’d never decided how to deal with commands- you’d told yourself previously to ‘ _take no shit from no man!_ ’, but countless interactions with anyone remotely attractive had very quickly worked to rid of said mantra. This situation was rapidly proving to be the same, finding yourself quite happy to stand- _pretty, of course_ \- and wait obediently for a guy you’d traded less than 10 sentences with.   
  
The change from the novelty hall lamps to the regular white light of the bar made you notice his cheek scarring, the vaguest hint of plum under his skin. Being this interested in a complete stranger seemed concerning, but the deep craving for something _fucking_ interesting to happen in this godless state triumphed your doubts, if only momentarily.   
  
Watching his return with possibly too much earnest, you were fast to hide half your face behind your newly acquired drink, the lack of warmth pleasant. You hadn’t meant to down half the liquid in such succession, and sheepishly returned the glass to the doomed grip you had tainted the other whiskey with. _He_ , watched; the mixture of curiosity and humour plain on his expression.   
  
‘’You local?’’   
  
A simple question, authenticity behind the words unknown to you- a distraction from his previous admittance of calling you pretty ( _or was he just polite?_ ), you nodded, catching the tip of your tongue between your front teeth for a moment.   
  
‘’Uh- more or less, I’m more _that way_ ’’ you nudged your head east, trying to indicate your residence on the outskirts of the Henbane. Rent was cheap in your particular quadrant, rumours of the nearby mine being haunted.   
  
‘’Two out of towners meeting in the middle, huh? _Heh_ .’’   
  
His mild amusement was contagious, and you found yourself returning his grin. His entire air _reeked_ of… genuineness. Something about the way he spoke- the annotation in his words-- if he told you to launch yourself off a cliff you would, gladly.   
  
‘’I was uh, actually about to leave before… you got here.’’  
  
The accidental declaration of his charm working on you caused your arm to reflexively raise to your mouth once more, finishing your drink in haste. The _mountain man_ leant closer to you, blocking the already dim lights behind him, locking you both into a more intimate exchange.  
  
‘’ _Interested,_ are we?’’  
  
For a man of little words, he knew how to use them- a small lump in your throat suddenly making itself known. The whiskey both played to your strengths and weaknesses, your own posture straightening out in attempt to gain _any_ height whatsoever- effort lost on his unfairly tall stature.   
  
‘’Get me another and we’ll see?’’  
  
You hadn’t entirely meant to phrase your faux confident flirting so much as a question, but the all too familiar _fuzz_ of alcohol was creeping into your vision, indicative of inevitable misspoken words and _prepositions_ .   
  
‘’I’ll do you one better. Brother’s out for the night ‘n got a _hefty_ cabinet of top shelf goodies just _begging_ to be drunk. Want in?’’  
  
Your head nodded quicker than you’d have liked, barely registering the invitation before helplessly agreeing. You figured- in all your _philosophical might_ \- if you were about to be killed in some _American Psycho_ display of invitation and expensive alcohol, at least you wouldn’t have to worry about paying rent.   
  
His smirk made your heart flutter, not feeling your feet follow his lead out the back door to the cold air of the concrete lot, cars abandoned that had been sat since well before your own arrival.

Almost instantaneously, the crimson gleam of the parked up- _and very obviously well taken care of_ \- Norton Commando caught your eye-- then full attention.   
  
_He has a fucking motorcycle.  
  
_ _He has a FUCKING motorcycle.  
  
_ The bets of him being a serial killer had increased. No way was a seemingly perfect stranger with an almost _untouched_ looking vehicle into a regular skeezy bar hookup. A short and bastardised prayer rambled off in your mind, the two of you stopping in the moonlight.   
  
‘’You okay with this? I can call us a cab or something if-’’   
  
You interrupted with a ‘’ _No no- I’d love to’_ ’, desperate hands pulling at your own sleeves in the cold.  
  
Satisfied with your reply, he swung his leg over the bike seat, letting your eyes wander to his built thighs. He kicked down, engine starting with an aggressive purr. All you knew to do was stand- not wanting to impose on his careful display.   
Once stable, he hopped back off the motorbike, approaching you with a smug expression.  
  
‘’You ready?’’   
  
Nodding profusely, you looked up at him as he took hold of your wrist,- focusing on how strangely gentle his touch was- guiding you to sit on the back of the leather seat. Making sure you were firmly planted, he chuckled a ‘’ _I’ll try not to crush you getting on_ ’’, a real giggle reached you as he resumed his place on the front of the bike, hands snaking around the grips.   
  
‘’There’s a grab handle behind you- or there’s always, _me_ .’’   
  
This may have been a hint, but you did _not_ need it- immediately wrapping your arms around his stomach and revelling in the heat radiating off him. The jarring sway of sudden movement, combined with the engine vibrating between your legs, made the afterthoughts of the whiskey stronger. Your hands thumbled with the fabric of his shirt, pressing your forehead against his back to stabilize yourself against the bitter wind pushing against you both.   
  
Although cold, borderlining on unpleasant, there was no denying how calming the Valley was at night; long Montana roads perfect for motorcycles in particular. The ride also wasn’t far- possibly a saving grace for your unstabling state. Bikes were _fucking awesome_ and all, but the fastest you were used to was your coworker ( _Sharky the Fourth’s_ ) janky truck.   
  
The change in sights and scenery from trees and roadsigns, to a path surrounded by farmland made you perk up. Seeing as there was no reason to explore the desolate flatland of Holland Valley, you’d stuck mostly to your turf- meaning you were truly at a loss for where you were. Approaching a giant set of cabins made you blink wildly. Surely _someone_ would’ve mentioned the huge estate tucked away in this county-- this belonged to his _brother?_

You; _he_ , pulled up near the impressive oak doors, engine quieting to a halt. Losing that warmth in your sleeves made you frown- the taller man getting off first and turning to hold both your hands to help you depart. Stumbling your way off the bike- even with the added assist- you took another look at the freakishly large buildings around you.   
  
He noticed, smiling at your interest.   
  
‘’I know. Guy’s some bigshot lawyer. Not my thing.’’ He fumbled through his pockets, pulling out some keys with a jingle. ‘’I’m happy with my little _abode_. Never much cared for grand gestures.’’

You followed the sound of his voice into the house, almost absentmindedly. By all means- you weren’t usually as dumb as you were tonight. Working where you did, your guard was up 24/7. But the rasp in said voice kept you hooked, wanting to hear more of it. 

The _click!_ of the lightswitch unveiled a cosy interior; red and orange hues present in all the decor, save for the animal trophies scattered across the wood walls. Decent lighting gave you the opportunity to look over your suitor properly as he locked the door behind him- now noticing the smaller details you were unable to make out before. 

Plush, unusually pink lips sat underneath his facial hair, the scarring you briefly saw visible and covering more skin than you’d anticipated. Glancing again at the dogtags around his neck, you made the connection in your head. I _t was rude, right? Asking about scars?_   
Your immediate thoughts ceased, looking back up at his lower lashline and admiring the dark long hairs, counting almost. His actual hair was politely swept to the side, the idea of such a strong looking man such as himself bothering to style such a thing a humorous image.

‘’Still up for a drink?’’

‘’ _Hell yeah_.’’

You made away with your coat and he grinned, gesturing towards the sofa opposite the brick fireplace, majestic and touching the ceiling. You nodded a thanks, making your way around the arm and placing yourself down- not expecting to sink as far into the pillows as you did. The distant clinking of glass caused an almost Pavlov response- sitting upright to the best of your ability amongst the difficult cushions.  
  
Returning, he placed a silver tray onto the coffee table in front of the off fireplace, two expensive-looking glasses and a pitcher filled with amber liquid organised in a line. You kept your attention on the giant balls of ice that sat in each glass, recognising from your workplace gossips that said creation was a result of an $800 ice shaper.   
You decided not to mention it. 

His giant self backed into the matching armchair adjacent to your own seat, taking mental note of how he gave you your own space. Clearly he had practice socially, not passing as the gruff introvert he was making himself out to be.

You watched him fight out of his jacket, folding it neatly and leaving it on the arm of his chair, saying a quick ‘ _cheers_ ’ as he clinked your glass against his own. Waiting for him to take the first swig, you copied- the depth of flavour catching you off guard.   
_Holy shit this is top shelf. Higher than top shelf, even._

‘’Your brother lives- _well,_ huh?’’

Trying to phrase your observation as _just that_ and not a shocked declaration of your own struggling bank account, you feigned an awkward smile. 

‘’ _Hah_ . He’s terrible. There’s three of us, ‘n he never grew up. Major issues. Clearly compensating.’’   
  
Chuckling, you made away with your expensive drink, not passing up an opportunity to taste decadence.   
  
_Did you know: running bottom shelf vodka through a Brita filter makes it taste like top shelf?_ _  
_ _(Legal disclaimer, that’s totally not what you and Sharky did at work.)_

That previously lost buzz was returning with a vengeance. You _were_ paying attention- trying to fixate on his words and not the way his arms bulged against the unfairly tight fabric he’d confined his muscles in.   
If he had spotted the way you were eyeing him up like a meal, he was being nice about it.   
Only after you forcibly tore your eyes off his generous physique did it occur to you how quiet the glorified cabin was, not wanting to make things awkward already. 

‘’D-d’you mind if we put on the fire?’’

He was out of his chair before you finished your sentence, kneeling strategically in front of you and meddling with the logs. Cool. An unfiltered opportunity to stare at his behind. _Cool._ _  
_ And stare you did. While his top was almost definitely a size too small for him, his jeans fit just right- accentuating every curve (oh boy did he have CURVES) far too intentionally.   
  
The crackling of fire served as new ambience to your conversational drought, that unmistakable smell of burning pine making you instinctively smile- a hearty reminder of the Fall climate. 

‘’I don’t think this has ever been lit.’’ He stood, brushing off his knees. ‘’ _Way_ too clean.’’

You found yourself fixed on the flames, the entire room now bathed in a rich crimson, heat rising from the pit- and through your bones.   
Your mystery suitor poured you another, taking advantage of your unmelted ice and leaning over with a wink, before seating himself back down on the suddenly impossibly far away furniture.

Shuffling in place and wrestling with the cushions, you leant against the cloth arm of the sofa; propping yourself up but also veering over the side, trying to get as responsibly close to him as you could.   
Perhaps this was executed subtler in your evidently tipsy mind, the solid grin written across the man’s face poking holes in your mystique.   
  
‘’Do… you want me to just sit with you? I can just m--’’

‘’ _Yesplease_.’’

He laughed, the depth hearty and good for the soul.   
_Holy shit this man was soup. This man was the personification of soup_ .   
Plonking himself next to you and causing the pillows to sink further, your position was disrupted- sliding from the safety of the arm to the centre of the couch, your knee touching his.   
  
You chuckled sheepishly, not wasting the opportunity to look at him up close.   
Those lips- again- caught your eye immediately, not processing how they were so perfectly engineered-- pink and shiny enough to put _Barbie_ to shame.   
Not noticing, you’d leant in to stare, bridging the already thin gap between the two of you. A pleasant murmur reverberated from the man opposite, before you felt the brush of his beard against your chin and a flood of warmth against your own mouth.   
  
Almost instantly, you melted, eyes fluttering shut and fingers finding their way to slide up his strong forearm. His palm reaching your cheek accompanied the rustling sound of him shifting in place to face you better, pressing ever so slightly more into the kiss. _That_ familiar pang bounced in your abdomen, making you shudder.   
  
You broke, sucking in a breath, feeling dizzy from giddiness alone. You hadn’t gotten that worked up from a kiss since high school.   
Your mountain man laughed, dulcet, his large hand cradling your elbow.   
  
‘’You alright?’’   
  
Nodding desperately, you propped yourself up and pushed against him, kissing again- considerably less careful this time.   
The man under you made a surprised sound, not protesting. His arms snaked around your waist; fingers splayed out to hold onto your back. Under the thick blanket of alcohol and mood lighting, your limbs were on fire, desperation reeling from your core.   
  
Breaking again, you breathed out shakily, blinking at the face grinning back up at you.   
  
‘’Bed?’’   
  
‘’Bed.’’

He rose first, effortlessly pulling you with him, not letting his hold on you falter as he guided you from the sofa, up the stairs and to a very stereotypical, though undeniably comfortable looking, cabin bedroom- white frilled curtains matching the white linen of the bed.   
  
\--Bed you found yourself on, bouncing vaguely as your back hit the mattress and you scrambled to stabilise yourself. It took mere seconds for your suitor to join you, planting his entire body atop yours and continuing briskly where you left off, one hand cupped around the side of your neck with his thumb stroking your jaw, nipping at your lower lip.   
  
You squeaked, his weight on you leaving you breathless, panting softly as he made his way down; leaving kisses and teasing bites to your collarbone- facial hair tickling against your skin.   
Being horizontal emphasised the gentle sway coming from your head; combining with the heat coming off you and making for a very particular ache.   
  
While you nuzzled into his touch, he abruptly paused his tongue trail upon reaching the hem of your shirt.   
  
‘’ _Oh,_ ’’ he beamed up at you, cheeks flushed. ‘’Name’s Jacob by the way.’’   
  
You blushed, then laughed, reaching to swipe some loose hairs out his eyes.   
  
‘’Nice to meet you.’’   
  
He nodded, humoured, resuming his path downwards to your stomach, both hands sliding up your sides and holding firmly onto your middle. Your time to acknowledge his largeness- calloused palms gripping just under your ribs taking up approximately half the size of your torso- was cut short by the flurry of hot kisses leading from your belly button to the belt of your jeans.   
  
Shuffling your legs against the bedsheets, standard hookup jitters spiking up, you covered your mouth with a bent finger and looked down at him, shy. Jacob eyed you carefully as he tugged at a belt loop with his teeth, testing the waters first.   
You breathed, shaky, making speedy work of your own flier and pushing your trousers past your ankles in the fastest display of anything you’d ever done before.   
  
Jacob admired your urgency, chuckling low to himself while watching you work.   
Laying back in place, you propped yourself up on your elbows- smiling meekly at his response.   
  
Pushing himself back between your thighs, he left a hand over your underwear, gently rubbing your crotch with two knuckles and coaxing a weak noise from you, the rest of him towering over you again and pressing a swift kiss to your forehead, before rekindling the spark against your lips. 

You arched your neck into the kiss, catching his bottom lip between your teeth in a quick tease-- satisfied with his purr that vibrated through your bones, but not prepared for him to roll his knuckles over your sex, the fabric of your underwear doing nothing to lessen the sensation. 

Your instinctive breathless ‘ _fuck_ ’ broke the two of you apart, Jacob’s tongue slipping out from your mouth. Panting resuming, you let your head fall to your side, the tangled fiery knot in your groin tightening.   
  
‘’You like that, huh?’’   
  
The low drawl of his voice made your spine tingle, forcing a haphazard nod and swallowing the lump in your throat. Adding more pressure against the fabric, your hips automatically bucked against his hand in response- his eyebrows raising in surprise. 

‘’Oh, you _really_ like that. _Alright…_ ’’   
  
Your arms gave up, tired of keeping yourself upright and letting you fall back flat against the sheets. Your chest rose and fell rapidly and out of rhythm, not bearing to watch whatever it was that was about to happen.   
The touch, _his touch_ , against your bare sex made you jump- forfeiting your underwear completely and going straight to your source. Clamping a shaky hand around your mouth, you shut your eyes tight; the heat in your face alone making you feel faint.   
  
He used his free arm to tangle his fingers in your hair, tugging ever so slightly at your roots, watching how you squirmed while he circled his thumb around your most sensitive point.   
Your wrist went limp, pathetically falling to the side of your head, allowing for the moans caught in your throat to ring out.   
  
You snuck a glance at the tall man holding you in place, focusing on the way his perfect lips were ever-so-parted, teeth visible and eyes so intently fixated on every reaction from your body.   
For a moment, you felt embarrassed to be so vulnerable, your sudden silence prompting him to look up at your expression.   
  
‘’Still with me, peaches?’’   
  
The unusual petname made you instantly smile, nodding profusely. Jacob met your smile, then almost immediately flicked his thumb over your sex and chuckled when you sobbed.   
Fist in your hair tightening, he kissed you deep again, dragging his teeth down to your neck and picking a vein along the side to bite, waiting for your moan before turning to suck on the skin, intending on leaving a mark.   
  
His other hand kept up at your groin, following a rhythm despite your occasional leg jerks, and his hot breath against your sensitive skin was making that tension in your stomach build from the overstimulation, thighs beginning to sweat. You spasmed, both of your arms urgently wrapping themselves around his shoulders to keep him close.   
  
Your breathing grew laboured, eyes screwing shut tight once more as you gasped Jacob’s name repeatedly, the wave of fuzz taking over your lower limbs and tingling up your abdomen. Hips rocking wildly against his hand again, you threw your head back, mouth open as you whined into orgasm, mind spinning from the intensity.   
  
It took you a good couple of minutes to fully return to consciousness, your dehydrated brain even threatening a headache, the tickling of gentle pecks up and down the crook of your neck slowly bringing you back to reality, softly laughing between trying to catch your breath.   
  
Managing a peek, Jacob readjusted- bringing the hand that was slid past the hem of your underwear back up, wrapping around your middle and up your back, bypassing the fabric of your shirt. His other regained its position along your jaw, making you subconsciously lean into his touch and kiss his thumb.   
  
‘’ _Great job_ .’’   
  
Being praised for _that_ wasn’t something you could say you’d experienced before, and while you would’ve normally cringed- something about the tone of his voice made you crave the validation.   
His eyes met yours, noticing just how bright they were up close, and you smiled against his palm.   
  
‘’Alright-’’ you sat yourself upright, grabbing his wrists and pulling him with you while you ungracefully scooted to the end of the bed. ‘’C’mon, big boy.’’   
  
Visibly confused, though happy to oblige, he blinked at you.   
  
‘’What’re you doing?’’   
  
You simply grinned as you reached the edge, making him sit perched on the bed while you snuck to the floor in front of him, strategically between his spread out legs.   
Jacob quirked an eyebrow up at you, the corner of his mouth upturned in amusement, repeating. 

‘’What _are_ you doing, angel?’’   
  
The way his voice lowered, savouring each word, made that fuzzy feeling stir in your limbs again, doing your best to ignore it. _Holy shit, give me 5 will you?_ _  
_ _  
_You said nothing still, sliding your hands up his thighs and resting them inconspicuously over his crotch, taking a split second to notice the discolouration in his jeans from where his unfairly thick thighs were threatening to tear through. _Lord_.   
  
He hummed, relaxing his posture and briefly running a hand through your hair.   
Brushing your palm over his flier, it was impossible to not notice the way his arousal bulged against the tight material, unzipping him from the confines as a _mercy._   
  
You were surprised to see boxers, this large _hands-on_ man not striking you as the type to bother with more restricting articles than necessary. Pushing his jeans down to mid thigh (and only stopping momentarily to rake in his mess of leg hair), you let your fingers outline his length through the black fabric, catching sight of the way he shifted in place at your touch.   
  
Admiring the way he sat patiently, legs laid open wide for you, bodyweight leaning on his arms behind him, his eyes met yours- dark with hunger, but still; like an obedient dog.  
Your heart fluttered, embarrassed and quickly honing your attention to the _situation_ in front of you.   
  
Not eager to tease, you made quick work of folding his waistband down, exposing his cock and pretending you weren’t immediately intimidated; though equally impressed, by his size.   
Growing excited, your hand reached his shaft, wrapping around the base and stroking upwards, the hiss coming from Jacob making you blush.

You worked, thumbing over his slit and making his lips part slightly, red present in his face.   
Taking advantage of his fragile state, you leant forward, licking a stripe up his member and placing your lips around the pink head.   
It took one length of him down your throat for him to seize and laugh awkwardly, gently cupping your cheek and removing your mouth from him.

‘’Not to be _rude_ or nothing, but I don’t have much fight left, darlin’. Finish me here ‘n I’ll be out for the whole night.’’   
  
Blinking, you chuckled. You did understand, not wanting to gesticulate his age, (for your own morality’s sake) but factoring in its relevance.   
Instead- you climbed back up, straddling his hips and bucking your own once, ignoring the added friction from your undergarments as you let your hands linger at his collar, undoing each button to his shirt and freeing his furry chest.   
  
He was _built_ . Unfairly built. It took perhaps longer than it should’ve for you to stop staring at the way his pecs burst from his top in an almost comical fashion.   
You ran your hand over them delicately, too busy to even register the deep scarring that coloured his shoulders.   
  
Your rampant thoughts of ‘ _was he a firefighter? what could possibly require you to be this strong?_ ’ were severed by the heat of his palms pooling around your lower back, pulling you closer and feign biting at your lobe, breathing against the shell of your ear.

‘’ _Do the honours, would you?_ ’’   
  
Nodding instantly like a trained pup, you pulled your underwear down your legs, leaving them to hang off your ankle as you lined yourself up with him. Your t-shirt hung loose on your frame, covering your modesty, and you slowly sat yourself onto his dick.   
  
Your arms found refuge around his beefy shoulders, nails digging into his back while you gasped at the sizable tip sliding into you.   
His own low groan made your ears perk up, distracted by how hard you were biting into your own bottom lip to suppress your own sounds. His grip on you tightened, and he pressed his forehead against yours, feeling the thin layer of sweat on his face.   
  
Reaching your hilt, you moaned weak as you shut your eyes tight, underestimating his largeness and feeling that grasp on your hair come back- hand snaking up the back of your neck and grabbing a fistful- not nearly as _polite_ as last time.   
Jacob pulled hard at your roots, using that hold on you to direct his force into his thrust, the suddenness of the movement making you nearly see stars.   
  
Still sensitive from your last orgasm, you were tighter, that overwhelming headspin returning and coercing you to cling to the meat of his back the best you could, leaving messy scratches.   
You wanted badly to bury your forehead into his neck, anything to stabilise yourself, but your hips rolling against him betrayed you, sending you both into a deep rhythm abrupted with pants and whines.   
  
He grinned, sneaky, tonguing his canines and basking at how desperate you were for him, your eyebrows furrowed and face bathed in bliss while you rode him. Tugging at your shirt, he bit into your revealed shoulder, holding your head firmly back when it threatened to fall forward.   
His name tumbled out from your throat again in breathless heaps, going slack in his fist, coarse beard rubbing raw against your poor skin.

‘’Think you can cum for me again, _angel_ ?’’   
  
You swallowed, unable to nod but bursting at the seams when he hit _that_ spot inside you, letting your lips run an endless record of ‘ _yes yes god yes please yes_ ’ as you doubled down on your hip rolling, turning it into reckless rocking, aching for him to reach the point that made you see white again.   
He caught on quick, shifting to better angle himself under you, guaranteeing every animalistic rut into you be one to make you shudder, edging you closer and closer to another release.   
You lost a palm to his hair, hesitantly grabbing with equal force as he had on you, your other hand losing its place on his back and falling to his bicep, wrapping around and treating him as a handlebar. He loosened the tug on your roots, allowing you to recentralize your posture and give him full view of your flustered, glazed over expression.   
  
With a grunt, he pushed into you again, kickstarting that tangled coil that held your abdomen hostage. You felt a surge through your spine, moaning wildly and solidifying your death grip on his arm. 

‘’ _Fuck-_ ’’ you sobbed. ‘’ _Please please please I’m so so close--_ ’’   
  
Jacob smirked, digging his digits into the flesh of your waist and letting your head fall forward to his collarbone, growling into your ear as he picked up the pace, slamming his thick girth into you.   
  
‘’C’mon honey; _don’t be shy…’_ ’   
  
You felt it build rapidly once more, that white noise consuming your stomach and thighs as you cried out his name and tremble, the flood rushing over you so intensely your vision momentarily blanked and you felt your leg cramp from its prolonged position.   
  
Feeling your whole body go limp, you fought to wrap your arms around his shoulders again, concerned you’d hit the floor if you don’t.   
In your malleable state, you don’t notice Jacob’s unsteadying thrusts- his own release coming seconds after yours, hoarse cursing against your hair and two meaty forearms squeezing you close to his chest.   
  
You’re both silent afterwards, not for any reason other than the crucial need to refill your lungs, lest you fucking die of a self-inflicted heart attack.   
The sweat beading off your temples inadvertently sticks you to his skin, detaching yourself and breathing shaky. You heard an almost pained attempt at a chuckle from Jacob, just as out of commission as you are.   
  
His arms were still cradled around you, though not as tight, and you pressed a lazy kiss to his forehead, not expecting him to crane his neck to plant another kiss on your lips.   
Even after two (TWO!) climaxes, the way he kissed you _did something_ to your core; your mouth curving into a smile.   
  
Weak, you lifted yourself off him with a wince, tucking him back into his boxers and recuperating your own underwear, making the very bold decision to attempt standing up- only nearly falling twice.   
  
‘’You’re, uh- welcome to stay.’’ Jacob started, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders entirely. ‘’--Unless you don’t want to, I mean.’’   
  
You kept a coy eye on him, observing the way his cocky demeanor dissipated with his hard-on.   
  
‘’Oh I’m staying. Can’t get rid of me that easy, cowboy.’’   
  
He grinned, and you stretched your leg- trying to undo that cramp from earlier.   
  
‘’Hey- can I get some water real quick? I thought I passed a cooler downstairs.’’   
  
Jacob nodded, standing up and briefly reminding you just how much of a solid unit he was. 

‘’’Course. Careful down the stairs.’’   
  
Slipping out the door to the bedroom, the wood floor greeted you with its soothing cool, tiptoeing down the narrow steps to the vast living room.   
You glanced out one of the windows- still dark, though on the verge of turning into very early morning.   
The unexpectedly shrill tone of another man made you jump out of your skin, clutching your own chest to check your heart didn’t explode.   
  
Eyeing him over, thin pale frame draped in a blue silk button up with dark pushed back hair, you noticed the key in his hand and clocked. 

‘’What, _pray tell,_ are you doing in my house?’’   
  
You swallowed, blanking.

‘’Uh. Your brother?’’   
  
It took his mortified expression to realise what you’d said, eyes widening and trying to further pull your t-shirt down.

‘’Wait wait no I mean-- _God, sorry_ \- Jacob brought me here? He’s uh, upstairs.’’   
  
You hadn’t caught a name for him, but he sighed rather dramatically and wiped a hand over his face. 

‘’ _Of course he did_ . Fine, on you go.’’   
  
Blinking, confused, you scurried back up the steps- unsure as to why he spoke like a tragic 1600’s king.   
Slipping past the creaky door of the bedroom, you were greeted by the warm hues of the bedside lamp illuminating the muscles of your one night stand- half naked and under the sweet looking lace covers, with his hands behind his head.   
  
Chuckling, you snuck into the bed, shuffling into his side and resting your cheek against his pec, closing your eyes upon feeling his hand rest on your crown, carefully stroking your hair. 

‘’Met your brother.’’  
  
That hearty laugh came back, his warmth contagious. 

‘’I’ll deal with him tomorrow. You alright?’’  
  
Nodding, and nuzzling further into him, you felt him contently hum a ‘ _’Good_ ’’, his other arm rested around your waist.   
  
The _click_ of the lamp turning off and the slow rising of his chest to breathe, along with the shallow thumping of his heartbeat against your ear made your mind flutter to a calm ease, the blanket of sleep consuming you both. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im genuinely open to criticism re: how to write genderless smut but thank you for reading!  
> if you're interested in more far cry 5 content like screenshots etc you can find me @mbp-50 on tumblr!


End file.
